


The Spider and The Fly

by GoddessTiera



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Sex while trapped, Trapped, riddles as foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessTiera/pseuds/GoddessTiera
Summary: Riddler catches an unexpected fly in his web.
Relationships: Riddler/Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Spider and The Fly

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure self indulgent smut that I have decided to share starring my own original Riddler. He is based off one really good edit I saw of James McAvoy as the Riddler and after several conversations with a friend about it, this was born.

She'd just wanted to take photos of the old building. She had been to three other rundown buildings before this one without trouble but it was just her luck to stumble across a trap set by one of Gotham's notorious villains. She found herself currently pinned against a wall, arms and legs trapped and spread wide by the restraints magnetically holding her in place. This situation should have had astronomical odds but this WAS Gotham which put those odds in the slightly more likely category. She assumed, not that it was that large of a leap logically, that it was a trap set for Batman but he usually worked nights and so she had accidentally sprung it early. 

She couldn't immediately tell which villain had created it and that made her nervous. Not all Gotham villains were created equal and she really hoped it was one of the more reasonable ones if she had any chance of escaping this. Maybe she'd get lucky and Batman would find her first.

She didn't get lucky. 

"Well, well, well," came an accented voice from the dark. Scottish she thinks. "’Will you walk into my parlour?’ said a spider to a fly. And what a lovely fly I’ve caught. Most assuredly not the one for whom it was weaved.”

The voice was male but not the Joker thankfully. She was sure she recognized it but couldn’t place it yet. The faster she knew who she was dealing with, the sooner she would know how to behave. Dealing with villians was delicate work. 

"Well little fly, as this web wasn't made for you, you've only managed to trigger half of my game. Shall I finish the job? It will be good to have a test run I think?" He pulled a device from his pocket and pushed one of the buttons.

As soon as the giant green game show board dropped, twinkling question marks across the top, it was obvious who she was dealing with. 

Of course. That's why she knew that voice. How did she not realize? Of course it's him. She was both horrified and relieved.

It was well known in Gotham that each of the villains had fans of varying degrees but what was unknown by anyone was that she herself was a fan of one of said villains, the one she had managed to stumble across. Edward Nigma. The Riddler. 

She wasn't sure exactly when it had happened, but she was pretty sure she knew why it had happened and it was the very voice she hadn't been able to immediately identify. She was so ashamed of herself. 

She'd first heard it when he had taken over control of all TV broadcasts in Gotham in order to deliver his riddle to Batman. It had stirred something in her and she had spent many nights thinking about it being whispered in her ear. It didn't hurt that he was also incredibly good looking. 

He stepped out of the shadows then and she couldn't stop herself from gasping. He was even better looking in person.

His favored look at the moment left her weak and she let her eyes wander over him slowly, taking in the rolled up sleeves of his button up shirt, the rich greens of his vest, the slacks that fit him like a dream, and the deep purple of his tie. He had style. She couldn't decide if she wanted him to notice how his presence was affecting her or not. 

"The restraints that hold you will only release if you speak a code word. For Bats, it's the clue to the next location of my game but if you guess it, I'll let you go. That's fair yes?"

"And if I lose?" 

He only smiled in response. She tried to ignore the very wrong but oh so right response of her body in return.

"You stumbled upon the easiest of my games. Meant as merely a means to slow but not stop. Shouldn't be too hard for anyone with any level of intelligence but no guessing the word before you've solved all the riddles. That's cheating and won't end well for you.” He wagged his finger at her for emphasis. “Shall we begin?" he asked, as he stepped closer.

He acted like she had a choice.

"The beginning of eternity  
The end of time and space  
The beginning of every end,  
And the end of every place."

Oh! She knew this one. She had spent hours pouring over riddles after her obsession with him began and it was actually going to pay off.

"The letter e."

"Very good." He pressed another button on the small device in his hand and the letter e revealed itself on the board. 

????????????  
? _ _ _ e _ _ ?  
????????????

“You can't write a sentence without me, nor can you sing a song. I'm never in nothing, but I'm always in something.”

“The letter S!” she screamed out in excitement at knowing another answer. She was beginning to believe she would make it out of this alive.

“I must say I’m impressed. Let’s see if you can keep it up shall we?”

He pressed a button and the second letter appeared beside the first.

????????????  
? _ _ s e _ _ ?  
????????????

“I'm in you, but not in him. I go up, but not down. I'm in the colosseum, but not a tower. I'm in a puzzle, but not a riddle.”

It was clear all the answers were letters spelling out the clue and so it was with confidence that she answered, “The letter U.”

“Correct again my little fly.” Another push of a button and another letter revealed.

????????????  
? _ useu _ ?  
????????????

“One riddle left, Can you answer it little fly?” He stepped closer to her, so close this time she could smell his cologne. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she inhaled, and couldn’t stop the little moan at how delicious he smelled from escaping. She froze then and slowly opened her eyes again, hoping he hadn’t noticed. She found him staring at her, an indecipherable look upon his face. He stared for another moment before turning away.

“What...comes, once in a minute, twice in a moment, but never in a thousand years?”

Did, did he pause before he said comes or was that her imagination? Intentional or not, it had sent a wave of lust through her at the thought that word had summoned into her imagination.

She took a few seconds to try to compose herself before answering, her voice shaky as she answered, “The l.l.letter M.”

“Correct,” his voice taking on a different timbre than it had been. Oh no. Was that a bad sign? Was he angry she had guessed them all?

Another push of a button and the last letter revealed itself.

????????????  
? Museum ?  
????????????

He moved closer until he was standing directly in front of her. Despite being taller than her, her position on the wall put them nose to nose.

She could feel her heart racing as she forced herself to stare into his piercing blue eyes. She didn’t want to look weak even as the only thing keeping her upright were the manacles around her wrists and ankles.

“Say the word,” he started, his voice now low and raspy. “Say it and be released, never to see me again.”

She should have said it. She knows she should have said it but at that moment, she couldn’t. She wasn’t ready for the game to end.

When she said nothing, he smiled at her, a wicked, devious, grin that melted her insides. He had expected her to stay silent. He knew. Shit.

"I'm sure you must be weary, with soaring up so high, Will you rest upon my little bed?" said the spider to the fly. "There are pretty curtains drawn around, the sheets are fine and thin;  
And if you like to rest awhile, I'll snugly tuck you in."

She knows this story ends badly for the fly, but she still can’t bring herself to say the word.

“I have you figured out now little fly. Am I correct in guessing that you are one of those Gothamites in my fanclub?”

She remained silent, his close proximity driving her to distraction.

“Tell me little fly, what drew you into this spider’s web?”

She thought for a moment at how to answer him and settled on something she thought he would appreciate.

“What instrument can you hear but never see?” It was one of the first riddles she memorized years ago, strictly for it’s answer.

He raised his eyebrow at getting an riddle in response but his eyes lit up in delight.

“A girl after my own heart. The answer is your voice.” He leaned in and pressed his lips against her ear. “Is it my voice that drives you mad lass?”

Was this really happening? She felt like she was going to combust at any moment. Her whole body was on fire with desire. She was burning and ready to be consumed.

“Would you like another riddle?” he asked, his body still pressed against hers, his lips to her ear. “Some people prefer it on top, while others prefer it on the bottom.”

Could you die from lust? She really felt as if she might do just that at any moment. “A bunk bed,” she whispered, as she strained to press herself even closer to him.

“Such a clever girl you are.”

She felt his hand on her waist, his fingers playing with the hem of her shirt. 

“What’s the difference between you and a stamp?”

His voice should be illegal. Her brain was so foggy with lust she could no longer think and the answer refused to come to her.

“Oh, have I finally stumped you, or is something else affecting your ability to think?” His tongue began to trace around her ear, earning him a moan in response. 

Oh, that was the difference. Stamps don’t moan. She should have gotten that.

His hand had slid under her shirt at some point and now she could feel his thumb sliding across the bottom of her breast and she cursed her bra for its existence. She wanted to feel more of his hand on her bare flesh.

“P..please,” she begged. She wasn’t sure exactly what she was begging for, only that she needed more.

“I sometimes cause pain when I go in. I’ll fill your holes if you ask me to. I ask you to spit not swallow.” 

He began to pepper kisses down her neck and she moved her head to give him better access. The hand not under her shirt began to slide down her leg, pulling the edge of her skirt up allowing him to stroke her thigh with his fingertips. 

“D...d...de...dentist,” she answered as his hand climbed higher, a finger sliding across the panties she had definitely ruined.

“So wet for me already. I might keep my clever girl after this.”

She was already his to keep but she couldn’t bring herself to say that. He pushed the panties to the side and slid a finger into her wet, wanting cunt.

“Yes. Please,” she begged him again.

He added a second finger, curling to hit that special spot and driving her mad. His thumb pressed against her clit as he contiued to fuck her with his fingers, stopping and starting, never letting her fall over the edge. It was blissful torture.

She whimpered when he removed his hand but it was quickly silenced by his lips crashing into hers while his hands pulled her shirt up and unfastened her bra to gain access to her breasts. He pinched both of her nipples, swallowing her cries as they kissed.

She could feel how hard he was and she desperately wanted to feel him inside her, to fuck her until she couldn’t stand.

“Museum.”

She was surprised to hear him say the release word but the moment her limbs were free, her legs were around his waist and he was the one keeping her up against the wall. A bit of fumbling to free himself and then he was thrusting up, impaling her on his cock.

“Yes!,” she screamed. “Fuck me please!”

He eagerly complied, taking her with the roughness you would expect from a villain. She loved it.

Her orgasm hit her hard and fast and she was positive anyone walking outside the building could hear her as she cried out in pleasure. He drove into a few more times before slowly lowering her to the ground and urging her down onto her knees. She didn’t hesitate to take him into her mouth, her tongue swirling around the head of his cock, smiling when he moaned and tangled a hand into her hair.

It didn’t take much and he was spilling himself in her mouth with a jerk and she greedily swallowed it all. She expected them to be done but instead of releasing her hair, he used it to encourage her back up to her feet, where he quickly turned her around and bent her over a large crate, ripping her panties down and sliding into her again. 

His pace was more frantic as he drove himself into her over and over. Her second orgasm hit her hard and this time he followed closely behind, pulling out and spilling himself across her bare ass.

Neither moved immediately as they tried to catch their breath but finally she felt him step away. She started to move but a hand on her back stopped her. She felt him wipe his mess off of her before pulling her underwear up again.

"Thank you," she whispered, feeling unsure of what happened next as she turned to face him.

She wasn't expecting him to gently tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and lean down to kiss her so tenderly. It was nice.

He turned and offered her his arm. “The sun has long since set and it’s not safe in Gotham after dark. Not particularly safe in the day either but nonetheless, allow me to escort you home.”

She didn’t protest. He was right about it not being safe and she laughed at the realization of The Riddler being the safer option. She took his arm and let him walk her the three blocks to her apartment building. She wanted to ask him to come inside but she wasn’t sure if he would want to. She wasn’t sure about anything right now, so she stood awkwardly at the door, waiting for him to say something.

“I need to reset my little game before the Bat arrives but if I knew which window to sneak into tomorrow…”

The relief she felt at knowing she would see him again was overwhelming. “Apartment 421. Last window on the backside of the building.” Feeling bold, she leaned over and kissed him before opening the door. Just before it closed, he grabbed it and kissed her again, pressing his lips hard against hers and stealing her breath. 

“And bidding you good evening now, I'll call another day,” he whispered and then he was gone.

He had changed morning to evening but she still recognized the line. She tried not to overthink the fact that he had used a line from the fly and not the spider but she still couldn’t keep the smile off her face.


End file.
